ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoo
General Information Spoo is a moderately relevant Post-Offensive account that posts somewhat frequently. The bulk of his content consists of vine edits made by himself, though the occasional vine, gif caption, and image does come along. He has been known to frequently use ironic humor, and traces of offensive/dark humor has been also found on the account. History After lurking for nearly two years, Spoo started posting on July 5, 2014 under the alias of SimplySpoo. The primary theme of his account at the time was based on the 2007 first-person shooter Team Fortress 2, with roughly ninety five percent of the content being focused on the game. Most of said posts were purely gif captions, which could easily be filed under a "relatable" type of humor. After a couple months of posting, both desiring a shorter name and being annoyed at being referred to in short as "Simply", he changed his username to Spoo_, which has remained ever since. Towards the end of 2015's winter, the account lost most of it's TF2-related content, by then only making up around five percent, the rest being more focused on general humor. Ironically enough, it wasn't soon after that Spoo's real rise to relevancy began to happen. the majority of his popularity spiked within a single post. On May 5th, he posted Dogskau, a Gabe the Dog video handcrafted by him, based on the song Moskau by Dschinghs Khan. The popularity of the post, assisted by larger users such as DesmondMiles and PunchThrone, eventually gave the post roughly 12,000 likes, his most popular post and one of only two to reach over 10,000 likes to date. The post also over quadrupled his subscriber count from 400 to 1,600 within a single weekend. Other Gabe videos made by him included Chidogo, based on If You Leave Me Now by Chicago, eventually posted by DesmondMiles, and Through the Fire and Gabes, based on Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce, which obtained around 7,500 likes. All three videos remained on his Youtube for a couple of months, until they were taken down, both at the request of DesmondMiles, at the time of his quitting, for Chidogo containing a selfie of his which he was insecure about, and Spoo's gradual despising of Gabe. After the time of late spring and early summer, Spoo started producing content through Vine edits. They started as mediocre edits purely through the use of PicPlayPost, but eventually he began to use Cute Cut, increasing the quality of the posts. Numerous amounts of these edits gained large popularity, slowly easing his subscriber count to where it is today. To this day, Vine edits are his main source of content, and has gained popularity for his "memes". Trivial Information There is no accurate definition of the user's type of posted content past a relatively novel category of the name PRM (Pretty Rad Memes). Any other possible explanation falls short of the user's true grasp on the dynamics of human mechanisms. It is currently unreported as to whether the user Spoo_ exists on the same plane as humanity. Do not delve into this enigma, as those who have previously done so have been found fully clothed at the bottom of a swimming pool after attempting a headfirst dive maneuver. by [[Glacenoir]] Category:Users